Fonts
This page is a list of fonts used on various products related to Lady Gaga throughout her career. Most of the fonts used are made by professional typographers and thus can not be found for free online. ''The Fame'' era (2008-2009) Main Designer: Irene Silva ''The Fame TheFame.jpg|A The Fame logo.png Lady Gaga The Fame blue logo.png Lady Gaga The Fame red logo.png LG-PK-Logo.png HMV-TheFame.png|B TheFame-Back.png|C *Artwork design — Liam Ward *Photography — Pieter Henket *"The Fame" is written in "'Still Time'" (Ray Larabie), slightly tweaked to remove the italic aspect of the font and the "F" is reversed. *A "Lady Gaga" is written in "'Bauer Bodoni'" (Adobe, "Roman") and the "|" used for "Lady | Gaga" is a custom lines drawn. *B "LADY|GAGA" in "'Bauer Bodoni STD'" (Adobe, "Bold") *C Track list in "'Futura'" (Adobe, "Medium") Singles "Just Dance" FR JD.png|A US JD.png|B Lady Gaga - Just Dance (The Remixes - Pt. 2).jpg|C UK_JD.png|D Just Dance logo.png Lady Gaga Just Dance logo.png Lady Gaga Mannequin Logo.png|E *Artwork design — Irene Silva *A "Just Dance" in "'Chaser'" (Harold's Fonts), "'featuring Colby O'Donis" in "Futura" (Adobe). *B "The remixes" in "'Neutraface'" (House Industries, "Display Bold") *C "Just Dance remixes pt. 2" in '''Unknwon' (???), "LADY|GAGA" in "Bauer Bodoni STD" (Adobe, "Bold") *D "LADY|GAGA" in "Bauer Bodoni STD" (Adobe, "Bold"), "Just Dance" in "Neutraface" (House Industries, "Display Bold") *E Custom logo inspired by "Avant Garde" (Herb Lubalin) "Poker Face" PokerFace(DigitalCover).png|'Lady Gaga' in ITC Clearface by ITC and 'Poker Face' in UNKNOWN by ??? The Fame Monster USB 011.jpg|Custom spade + ITC Clearface by ITC Poker Face logo.png FR PokerFace.jpg|Custom spade + ITC Clearface by ITC UK PK.png|Custom spade + Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe AU PokerFace.png|Custom spade + Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold GE PK.png|Custom spade + Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold USA PokerFace Remixes.png|'LADY GAGA' in Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe "LoveGame" FR LG.jpg|House Movements TT Runway by House Industries LoveGame logo 001.png LoveGame remixes cover.png|Custom lettering (not a font) LoveGame logo 002.png LoveGame Robots to Mars remix.png|House Movements TT Runway by House Industries LoveGame (feat MM).png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" FR Eh.png|'LADY GAGA' in Bauer Bodoni STD Roman by Adobe / 'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)' in Futura Medium by Adobe Eh Eh logo 001.png Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Random Soul Synthetic Mix - Digital Cover.jpg Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Remix EP - Digital Cover.jpg AU EhEh.jpg|'Eh, Eh' in Baskerville Old Face by URW++ and '(Nothing Else I Can Say)' in Akzidenz Grotesk BE Condensed by Berthold Eh Eh logo 002.png *Artwork design — Irene Silva "Paparazzi" GE PZ.png|'Lady Gaga' in Quigley Wiggly by Nick's Fonts 'Paparazzi' in Britannic Bold by Elsner+Flake Paparazzi logo 001.png FR PP.png|'Lady Gaga' in Quigley Wiggly by Nick's Fonts 'Paparazzi' in Britannic Bold by Elsner+Flake Paparazzi logo 002.png GE PZR.png|'The Remixes' in House Movements TT Runway by House Industries USA Papa Remixes.png|'Paparazzi' and 'Remixes' in Peignot Bold by George Williams Paparazzi (Part Deux).jpg|Britannic EF Medium (DEUX) by Elsner+Flake / 'The' and 'Part' in Brush Script EF by Elsner+Flake Special Main article: "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "Vanity", "Christmas Tree", The Cherrytree Sessions, HitMixes, ''The Fame'' (USB Edition) BDR.png|Bauer Bodoni STD Roman (without dot on the i) by Adobe Beautiful Dirty Rich logo.png Vanity.png|UNKNOWN by ??? Christmas Tree (feat Space Cowboy).jpg|'Space Cowboy' and 'Christmas Tree' in Beautiful ES by ES Typography The Cherrytree Sessions.png|Art Deco Chic by P22 / Design by Mary Fagot For Outfit Cherrytree Sessions logo.png CA HM.png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) TheFameUSB.png|'LADY|GAGA' in Arno Pro Caption by Adobe ''The Fame Monster'' era (2009-2010) Main Designer: Julian Peploe Studio ''The Fame Monster The Fame Monster - Deluxe Edition.jpg|Custom cross + News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream TheFameMonster2.png|Custom cross + News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream The Fame Monster logo.png TheFameMonsterSD.png|Unknown font (Similar to Ardenwood Pro) TFM-SD-Sticker.png|'Collector's Edition Art Book' label in Anglican Text by Mediengestaltung Singles "Bad Romance" / "Alejandro" UKBR.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe USA BD Remixes1.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Bad Romance - The Remixes (Pt. 2).jpg|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Bad Romance logo.png FRALE.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe USALE.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Alejandro logo.png "Telephone" GETEL.png|Candice by Linotype USTEL.png|Candice by Linotype Telephone logo.png TelephoneHediCover.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'Telephone' in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe / 'featuring Beyoncé' in Helvetica LT STD (Light) by Adobe Telephone original logo.png Special '''Main article': "Dance in the Dark", The Singles, The Remix, ''The Fame Monster'' (USB Edition) DanceintheDark.jpg|News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream Dance in the Dark logo.png The_Singles.jpg|News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream GagaremixesUK.png|News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream UK_TheRemix.png|News Gothic MT Bold by Bitstream The Remix logo.png TheFameMonsterUSB.png|'Limited Edition USB Drive' in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe The Monster Ball Tour Monster Ball Tour.png|Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Monster Ball logo.png The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden cover.jpg|Bauer Bodoni STD by Adobe Monster Ball DVD logo.png ''Born This Way'' era (2011-2013) ''Born This Way Born This Way - Standard Edition.jpg|Akzidenz-Grotesk by Berthold Born this Way Standard Edition logo.png BornThisWay-DeluxeEdition.jpg|Impact by Geoffrey Lee Born this Way Special Edition logo.png BornThisWayMusicVideoPoster.jpg|Impact by Geoffrey Lee Gaga Born this Way logo.png Singles "Born This Way" Born This Way.png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) Lady-GaGa-Born-This-Way-The-Remixes-Pt.1-Official-EP-Cover.jpg 9ff1557a-bcd5-41cd-a196-1dee723103a9.jpg Born This Way single logo.png "Judas" Judas-Single.png|Impact by Geoffrey Lee Judas-TheRemixes.jpg|'The Remixes' in custom hand lettering not a font Judas_Remixes_1.jpg Judas_Remixes_2.jpg Judas logo.png "The Edge of Glory" TheEdgeOfGlory.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'The Edge Of' in Impact by Geoffrey Lee 'Glory' in custom hand lettering not a font 7b3eb Al077.jpg|'The Remixes' in custom hand lettering not a font The Edge of Glory logo.png "Yoü and I" 282170 10150257667231607 217588146606 7952819 1819538 n.jpg|Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Artwork-Yoü-And-I-One.jpg Lady-GaGa-Yoü-And-I-The-Remixes.jpg You and I logo.png "Marry the Night" MarryTheNight-SinglerCover.jpg|Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones MarrytheNight-TheRemixes.jpg|'The Remixes' in custom hand lettering not a font Marry the Night logo.png Special '''Main article': "Hair", ''Born This Way'' (USB Edition), Born This Way – The Remix, ﻿A Very Gaga Holiday, Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson GaGa-Hair.jpg|'Lady Gaga' in Impact by Geoffrey Lee 'Hair' in custom hand lettering not a font Hair logo.png Born-This-Way-USB.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'Born This Way' in Impact by Geoffrey Lee 'Limited Edition USB Drive' in Helvetica LT STD (Bold Condensed) by Adobe Born This Way Remix Cover.jpg|'The Remix' in custom hand lettering not a font Bonrn This Way The Remix logo.png BornThisWay-TheCollection.jpg|'The Collection' in custom hand lettering not a font Born This Way The Collection logo.png A Very Gaga Holiday - Artwork.jpg|'A Very Gaga Holiday' in Classic by Classic Font Company Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson-book.jpg|"Lady Gaga Terry Richardson" in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones The Born This Way Ball 2-7-12.jpg|Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Born This Way Ball logo.png ''ARTPOP'' era (2013) ''ARTPOP ARTPOP album artwork.jpg|Custom hand collaged lettering by Jeff Koons *Tracklist and song title in Hevetica Neue "Black Condensed" by Adobe *Credits found on the back cover in Helvetica Neue "Medium Condensed" by Adobe *Song credits in Knockout "No. 30 Junior Welterweight" by Hoefler & Frere-Jones Singles "Applause" Applause cover.jpg|Custom hand lettering not a font Applause Remixes.jpg|'Remixes' in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones "Do What U Want" Do What U Want cover.jpg|Custom hand lettering not a font Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly & Rick Ross) (DJWS Remix) - Artwork.jpg|'DJWS Remix' in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Do What U Want Remixes cover.jpg Do What U Want feat. Christina Aguilera.jpg|Champion Gothic Featherweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Lady Gaga ft. Christina Aguilera - Do What U Want (Remixes).jpg "G.U.Y." G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg|Custom hand lettering not a font G.U.Y. The Remixes.jpg|'Remixes' in Champion Gothic Bantamweight by Hoefler-Frere Jones Special '''Main article': "Venus", "Dope" VENUS - Cover 001.jpg|'Lady Gaga' and 'Venus' in Miriam Fixed by ??? 'Steven Klein' in custom hand lettering not a font VENUS - Cover 003.jpeg VENUS - Cover 002.jpeg Dope Cover.jpg|Custom hand lettering not a font ''Cheek To Cheek'' era (2014) ''Cheek To Cheek Cheek to Cheek Standard Edition artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Cheek To Cheek" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe Cheek to Cheek Deluxe Edition artwork.jpg Singles Anything Goes - Single.jpeg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Anything Goes" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe I Can't Give You Anything But Love artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "I Can't Give You Anything But Love" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe Nature Boy artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Nature Boy" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe Cheek to Cheek song (7-Inch Vinly cover).png|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Cheek to Cheek" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe It Don't Mean a Thing (7-Inch Vinly cover).png|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga" in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "It Don't Mean a Thing" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe Winter Wonderland artwork.jpg|"Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga in Plantin Std Bold by Adobe "Winter Wonderland" in Plantin Std Light Italic by Adobe ''Joanne era (2016-19) "Joanne" Joanne Album Cover.jpg|License Plate USA by SpideRaY fonts Lady_Gaga_Joanne_Logo.png|Album Cover Font/Logo Singles Perfect_Illusion_Cover.jpg|License Plate USA by SpideRaY fonts Lady_Gaga_Perfect_Illusion_Logo.png Perfect Illusion Promo Instagram 17 8 2016 001.jpg|Graphik Light by Christian Scwhartz Million Reasons - Single Cover.jpg|License Plate USA by SpideRaY fonts Million Reasons (KVR Remix).jpg Million Reasons Andrelli Remix Artwork.jpg Million Reasons Logo.png AYo Artwork.jpg|License Plate USA by SpideRaY fonts A-YO Logo.png Lady Gaga - Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin') - Piano version.jpg|License Plate USA by SpideRaY fonts "The Cure" The Cure - Single Cover.jpg|Titling Gothic FB by Font Bureau The Cure logo.png Joanne World Tour Joanne Tour Poster 001.jpg|Bebas Neue by Dharma Type Joanne Tour Poster 002.jpg|N/A Lobster Eye Instagram 002.jpg|N/A Lobster Eye Instagram 003.jpg|Iron Horse by Fontry Lobster Eye Instagram 005.jpg|N/A Lobster Eye Instagram 004.jpg A Star Is Born ASIB teaser poster 001.jpg ASIB character poster Ally 001.jpg ASIB Soundtrack album artwork.jpg ASIB logo.png|A Star Is Born in Linotype Didot™ by Linotype ASIBNavlogo.png Enigma Enigma Poster 001.jpg|Impact by Geoffrey Lee Enigma Poster 002.jpg Enigma logo 001.png Enigma animated logo.gif Enigma Lady Gaga logo 001.png Haus Laboratories Lady Gaga Born This Way Skeleton Head.jpg Haus Laboratories 2012 Logo.jpg|ITC New Baskerville by ITC Haus Laboratories 2014 Black Logo.png|Caslon Pro by Adobe Haus Laboratories 2014 Grey Logo.png Lady Gaga Fame Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 001.jpg Lady Gaga Fame Logo.png|ITC New Baskerville by ITC Eau de Gaga Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 001.jpg Eau de Gaga Logo.png|Times New Roman by Monotype Videos ''The Fame: Part One'' *Little Lord Fontleroy "Paparazzi" *Little Lord Fontleroy *Little Rickey NF (credits) "Telephone" *Rockwell Extra Bold *Eurostile (Credits) "Alejandro" *Haettenschweiler "Judas" *Impact "Applause" *Custom hand lettering "G.U.Y." *Champion Gothic Bantamweight *??? (Credits) "Perfect Illusion"/"Million Reasons"/"Joanne" *License Plate USA "John Wayne" *Green Fuz *Foul Fiend ("Gaga-Vision" in title card, "Love" and "So Hard") *Nü*Creactivo 2008 ("The End" font "T" and "N" Characters) *Arial (credits in the title card) Category:Related to Lady Gaga